Removal of lice from hair most commonly involves using a comb device which traps lice in the teeth. Standard comb devices have the disadvantage that the lice are not captured and can therefore escape, to potentially reinfest the hair.
Various devices have attempted to overcome this problem by including means to either kill or permanently capture the lice. Some of these devices include a vacuum arrangement in which the comb is formed as an attachment to a vacuum hose to draw the lice from the teeth of the comb into a containment chamber.
The present invention relates to such a vacuum device for removing and capturing lice. The device of the present invention includes improved features aimed at allowing more efficient capturing, trapping and disposing of the lice.